


All you need

by CherryPie0



Series: Kinktober 2019 [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Established Thorki, Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Multi, Pre-Thor (2011), Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 23:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: Day 19 - Double PenetrationThor would have been hesitant to ask such a question, had he not seen the way Loki laughs and blushes prettily every time Fandral teases him or compliments him. Thor knows that his brother likes to be seen, that he wants to be noticed, to be the center of attention. And that exactly is what Thor is planning to give him.





	All you need

Thor sighs contently as he collapses on the bed, welcoming Loki in his arms right after, their sweaty bodies flush together. He caresses his brother back as their breathing slowly calms down, his mind wandering off to the same thought he's been entertaining for a while now. The truth is he knows that he wants this to happen and he's sure that Loki wants it, too, he just needs to find the right way to make the suggestion to his brother.

"Brother," he says and Loki hums lazily for him to continue. He isn't sure how he should proceed but he's never been one to plan beforehand and usually everything works just fine; why should he change that now. "What do you think of Fandral?"

"Fandral?" Thor can hear the frown in his voice. "Well, he's a bit of dimwitted, but I suppose this is to be expected, considering he is friend of yours," Loki says and Thor grins, too used to his brother's remarks to take offense. "His company is... not unpleasant," he adds and Thor knows that, coming from Loki, this is a compliment. "Why the sudden interest, brother?"

Thor would have been hesitant to answer to that, had he not seen the way Loki laughs and blushes prettily every time Fandral teases him or compliments him. Thor knows that his brother likes to be seen, he wants to be noticed, to be the center of attention. And that exactly is what Thor is planning to give him.

"And would you let him mount you?" He asks bluntly; playing with the words has always been Loki's specialty.

Loki is quiet for a few seconds, before sitting up so he can look at Thor, a clearly suspicious expression on his face. "What is the meaning of this, Thor?"

"Just answer me, brother. I only mean well, I swear it," he says reassuringly, offering him a smile. "Would you let him?"

Loki's glare doesn't fade even as his cheeks turn slightly pink. "I- I suppose I would," he mumbles after some moments of silence and Thor grins even wider.

"Then you're going to love my idea," Thor says and, indeed, he isn't wrong. Loki, as expected, is reluctant at first; Thor knows that his brother had only few lovers before him, not trusting anyone enough to allow himself to be intimate with them. But as Thor predicted, in the end Loki agrees and Thor feels a thrill of excitement run through him.

When the idea had first crossed his mind, the thought of someone else touching Loki in such a way made him fume, his stomach twisting with jealousy. But soon it didn't seem like a bad idea and now the thought of sharing Loki with someone of _his_ choosing, someone that he _trusts_, sends heat curling in his groin. Besides, the fact that Fandral already knows that he and Loki are lovers makes everything even easier.

He decides to tell Fandral right the next day, not patient enough to wait any longer. Even though, he must admit that he rather enjoys seeing Loki blushing every time he or Fandral looks at his way, probably wondering whether or not Thor has already talked to him.

Unsurprisingly, his friend needs not much - or any - convincing. It's not a secret that Fandral likes pretty things and Thor knows that his brother is the prettiest of them all. Besides, who would refuse to sleep with not just one, but with _both_ princes. Definitely not Fandral.

**

It's only a couple of days later when they meet in Thor's chambers, agreeing that it'd be the less conspicuous place, if someone were to see them all together. Even though, Loki has already worked a spell, making sure that no one will disturb them and that no sound comes out of the room.

Despite the obvious awkwardness in the atmosphere, Thor can see the same eagerness and desire he, too, feels in both Loki and Fandral's expression. He guesses he should be the one that makes the start, so he reaches for Loki and gently grips his chin, pulling him in a kiss. He squeezes the back of his brother's neck and feels Loki gradually relax under his touch, the familiar gesture and the feeling of their lips pressed together enough to ease the tension of his body.

When they pull away, Thor motions for Fandral to come closer and shoots a playful grin at him before connecting their lips in a kiss. Thor expects it to be awkward at first but it's almost like they've done it before and he hums against his friend's mouth when Fandral tugs slightly at his hair.

He feels his cock already swelling with arousal in his breeches and his heart pounds fast in his chest both in excitement and anticipation. He breaks the kiss and this time he motions towards Loki. He watches Fandral approach his brother almost hesitantly and then cup Loki's flushed cheek, waiting for permission. Fandral closes the distance between them when Loki nods and Thor doesn't stop himself from palming his cock through his clothes as his eyes remain fixed on them.

"You can touch him," he says when he notices the restrained way Fandral kisses Loki, apparently afraid that he'll overstep. Thor knows that there's no way Loki will relax if Fandral doesn't take the first step, which luckily he does. He wraps an arm around Loki's narrow waist and places his hand on the small of his back, pulling him closer to him until their bodies are pressed together.

As amazing as they might look like this, Thor can't keep his hands to himself any longer; just watching isn't nearly enough for what he wants right now. He shuffles closer to them and positions himself right behind his brother, caressing his hair out of the way so he can kiss the back of his neck. He lets his hands roam over every inch of their bodies that he can reach, grinding his cock against Loki's plumb round ass, making him sigh in Fandral's mouth.

Thor slips a hand between his friend and his brother's bodies and cups Fandral's dick, not surprised to find him already fully hard. He teases him a bit, squeezing the stiff length in his hand, and he grins against Loki's neck at Fandral's muffled moans, before moving his hand between his brother's legs. He only brushes his palm over his dick, choosing to go even lower instead, rubbing Loki's clothed cunt with his fingers, pleased to hear him whine so beautifully like he always does.

With his free hand he tugs at Loki's tunic, exposing his shoulder and tracing his back with his lips, growling in frustration when his mouth meets clothes again, instead of naked, smooth skin.

"Loki, clothes," he says and barely a moment later his hard cock slams against the curve of his brother's perfectly bare ass. A gasp of surprise comes from Fandral, which is soon followed by another startled sound when Fandral's hand joins his own between Loki's legs. He brushes his fingers over the smooth folds of Loki's cunt curiously, before nudging them apart to let his digits slip inside.

"Wh- how?" He asks dumbfounded, pulling away to meet Thor's eyes over Loki's shoulder. "Is it seidr?"

Thor smiles widely at him. "No, my friend. Just my unique, wonderful brother."

"Fuck, Loki," Fandral moans and turns his gaze at Loki, looking at him in awe and obvious desire. Thor doesn't need to see his brother to know that he's blushing and just the thought of his cheeks flushing red makes his cock throb.

"Come on. Bed," he orders impatiently and they stumble towards it together, none of them willing to stop kissing or touching each other, Fandral's fingers still attached to Loki's sex.

"Norns, you're _wet_. Can I taste you, Loki?" Fandral asks the moment they're on the bed, his hand playing deftly with Loki's cunt, drawing small whines from him.

Loki moans his permission and the brief jealousy Thor feels at the thought of someone else tasting his brother's sweet cunt quickly disappears, pure lust replacing the unpleasant feeling. He settles on the bed first, sitting with his back on the headboard, and gestures for Loki to come closer. "Turn around, love," he says and smiles when Loki shuffles to him all on fours.

Fandral is right behind him, his hands immediately reaching to squeeze Loki's milky thighs, nudging them further apart. It's easier than expected to find a position that works for all of them; Loki settles on his hands and knees, with his face over Thor's lap, his pretty mouth almost brushing over the slick head of his cock, while his ass is up in the air, his back elegantly arched, exposing the dark pink lips of his cunt to Fandral who has sat behind him.

Loki doesn't waste any time as he starts with small licks over the tip, darting his tongue out and gathering the clear drops of precum from the slit, making Thor groan. Thor brings his hands on Loki's head and neck, threading his fingers through the black, silky locks. He watches Fandral's head disappear between Loki's legs, only the blond of his hair peeking out from behind Loki's ass, and soon his brother moans around the head of his cock, sending vibrations through him.

They find a perfect rhythm easily, with Loki sucking on his cock greedily while Fandral eats his cunt just as eagerly. His brother bobs his head up and down steadily, hollowing expertly his cheeks around him, taking him as deep as he can until the tip nudges the back of his throat and tears start gathering at the corners of his eyes. Thor brings a hand between his own legs and fondles his balls that are already full and heavy, not very far from bursting. He plays with them and strokes the rest of his cock that doesn't fit in Loki's mouth, immediately leaking more precum on his brother's tongue.

Muffled moans come from both Loki and Fandral and Thor's groans grow louder when he hears the slick, obscene sounds from his brother's soaking cunt.

"Doesn't he taste wonderful, Fandral?" He asks his friend and Fandral pulls away to look at him, his mustache obviously drenched in Loki's juices.

"Aye. The little prince is the sweetest," he replies and Thor grins at him, before turning his gaze down at Loki.

"Did you hear, Loki? The sweetest!" Thor tells him, quite proudly if he's honest, and Loki whimpers around him, looking up at him with breathtaking watery eyes. "And the prettiest, brother," he adds and wipes the tears rolling down his Loki's smooth cheeks with his thumb.

Loki keeps sucking his cock relentlessly, not caring about the new tears escaping his eyes, pulling away only to take a breath and moaning as Fandral fucks him with his tongue. Loki's climax comes first, his fingers digging into the meat of Thor's thick thighs and his body visibly shaking as Fandral licks him through his orgasm. Thor eases him off his cock, allowing him to breathe and stroking soothingly his hair as his brother rides out the waves of his pleasure.

"So good, Loki. You’re perfect," he says softly and Loki hums happily at the praise, nuzzling his cheek against Thor's thigh, almost purring like a kitten. "Are you okay, brother? Do you want Fandral inside your sweet little cunt, brother?"

Loki moans even before Thor has finished talking, arching his back even more, all but inviting him in. "Yes, please."

"You heard him," he tells Fandral and grins at the eagerness of his friend's movements. He strokes his cock as he watches Fandral position himself on his knees behind Loki, guiding his dick into his brother's tight body.

Fandral moans as he slowly slides in and Loki sighs in pleasure and starts mouthing at Thor's cock again, licking every inch that Thor's fist doesn't cover. It's not long before Fandral begins to rock his hips, setting a steady pace, his hands gripping Loki's hips.

Loki's lips return to Thor's cock and he sucks sloppily the hard length in his mouth, spit dripping down his chin, both the sight and the wet heat around him driving Thor closer to the edge. He tugs at Loki's hair just a bit harshly, shoving his cock deeper in his brother's throat, the sensation so incredibly intense that he barely registers that someone is speaking.

"Can he get pregnant?" Fandral asks him, panting, and Thor growls in warning before he can stop himself. He might not mind sharing Loki with him but that doesn't change the fact that Loki is _his_. Thankfully, Fandral seems to realize that, too. "Apologies, my friend, I didn't mean..." He trails off and doesn't manage to finish his sentence, as a groan escapes his mouth.

Then Loki's moan draws Thor's attention to more important things and he starts pushing his brother's head down on his dick a bit more forcefully, grunting in pleasure at the way Loki goes pliant in his hands. He comes with a low growl, shooting his seed inside his brother's mouth and sighing his name when he feels Loki swallow around him, letting the hot cum slide down his throat.

Loki collapses on top of him once Thor is done coming, resting his head on his thigh again as Fandral keeps pounding into him. Loki reaches for his neglected cock that's trapped between his stomach and the furs on the bed and it only takes a few seconds before he starts coming, with Fandral following right after, panting heavily and emptying his load in Loki's cunt.

Loki lies on the bed once Fandral has pulled out, stretching his long limbs enticingly, inevitably drawing both their attention to his ass and the arch of his back and his smooth, creamy thighs.

"Loki, darling, can you slick yourself?" Thor asks softly, knowing that his brother can sometimes be disoriented right after climaxing - especially twice -, not able to focus enough to use his seidr. Hopefully he's not already exhausted, for Thor feels just as hungry for his brother as he was before spilling in his sweet mouth.

"I can," his brother says, his voice basically coming out as a purr. Then he bites his lip in that lovely way of his that's both innocent and sly, turning his head to look at Fandral. "Could you check if the spell worked, Fandral?" He asks and pushes his ass up towards him, as if Fandral could ever refuse such a request.

"Your wish is my command, my prince," Fandral says, shooting one of his charming grins at Loki, before moving his hand between the round globes of his ass. Two of Fandral's fingers slide smoothly inside Loki's hole and Loki gasps, before relaxing and letting Fandral ease his fingers in and out.

"_Heavens_," Fandral breathes out, very obviously in awe and even more aroused. Thor can tell that his brother is basking in all the attention and adoration and he can't help smiling. Loki chooses this moment to look up at him and he mirrors his smile, his expression a mixture of softness and pleasure that fills Thor's heart with affection. Loki braces himself on his hands and presses a sweet kiss to Thor's lips, sighing softly when Fandral adds a third finger.

"I'm ready," he whispers to Thor and Thor nods, still smiling at him.

Fandral withdraws his fingers and they all shift on the bed, taking their positions: Thor lies with his back on the mattress while Loki settles on top of him and Fandral behind Loki. Thor is the first to enter his brother, lining himself up with Loki's entrance and Loki slowly sinks down, his wet cunt still tight around Thor’s cock even after Fandral fucking him and spilling inside him.

"_Norns!_ You have no idea how fucking hot this is," Fandral says and brings his hands right where Thor and Loki's bodies are connected, his fingers tracing the stretched lips of Loki's cunt, making him squirm and moan. 

It's not long before he joins them as well, getting on his knees and guiding his cock inside Loki's other hole. Loki squeezes his eyes shut and clutches at Thor's shoulders as he's being penetrated, whimpering weakly and taking deep breaths even after Fandral has stopped moving, now both of them fully buried inside him.

"He's tight, isn't he?" Thor asks and Fandral nods, slightly circling his hips, rubbing his cock against Loki's slick inner walls.

"_So_ fucking hot and tight," he agrees, grunting when Loki quivers around both of them, still breathing hard and trying to get accustomed to the new sensation of being so incredibly full.

It takes a while before Loki gives them permission to finally start moving, but it's more than worth the wait. Thor bucks his hips up and drives his cock in and out of Loki's cunt in steady, shallow thrusts, while Fandral pounds into him with deep strokes, pulling almost completely out before slamming back in.

Thor can actually feel his friend's cock sliding in and out and he's quite sure it's the most obscene thing he's ever experienced; he can only imagine how overwhelming it must be for Loki. Poor little thing. Not that he seems to not be enjoying it, of course.

Moans and whines keep leaving Loki’s mouth and he pushes back greedily, trying to fuck himself on both cocks inside him, as if nothing is ever enough for him.

"Feels _so_ full," Loki whimpers, gasping for air as both of them sink deep inside him exactly at the same time.

"Yeah? Does it feel good, love?" Thor asks and delivers a harder thrust, can't help grinning at the way Loki sobs out his name, his fingers digging harshly into the flesh on his shoulders.

"I- I think I'm close," Loki gasps and Thor chuckles, smiling fondly at his brother.

"You can come, sweetheart."

And that's exactly what Loki does only moments later. Both Thor and Fandral fuck into him more purposefully now, determined to make him spill just on their cocks. Loki comes with a loud, desperate cry and his body tenses, clenching around the hard lengths inside him, making the other two men groan in pleasure.

It's almost painfully tight but still feels so, so good- _fucking divine!_

Thor's usually much better at holding back when they fuck but right now he doesn't think he'll last much longer, either. The firm grip of Loki's weeping cunt around him in combination with the feeling of Fandral's cock sliding almost against his own draws him closer and closer to the edge with every passing second.

He thinks Fandral is not far from spilling either, because his movements are growing more and more erratic, his thrusts turning harder, more unforgiving.

Thor moans when he suddenly feels lips on his own and he welcomes his brother's mouth, kissing him back immediately. It's wet and sloppy but perfect all the same, making Thor's cock throb inside Loki every time Loki whimpers brokenly against his lips.

"Will you come one more time for us, brother?"

Loki looks at him helplessly, green eyes shining and cheeks beautifully flush. "I- I don't- I can't..."

Thor can feel his brother's cock laying soft over his stomach, already completely spent, but his cunt is still greedily swallowing him inside, only growing wetter as Thor keeps fucking into it.

"Just once more, love."

Loki lets out a weak whimper but nods at last, and Thor smiles at him proudly, leaning in to peck his lips.

It's almost a blur after that; he focuses on chasing his own orgasm but also making his brother come, delivering one hard, precise thrust after the other. Fandral is gripping Loki's asscheeks firmly and rutting into him at a relentless, unforgiving pace, a few drops of sweat gathering at his hairline, his eyebrows drown together into a concentrated frown.

Thor isn't sure who spills first; he feels Loki shake and squirm on top of him, and he hears him sobbing softly against his neck just as Fandral groans loud, slamming inside Loki one last time. It's barely moments later when Thor comes, too, his cock twitching violently as he fills his brother's sweet cunt with his seed.

For the next couple of minutes there's only the sound of their panting in the room, all of them staying as they are, trying to calm their ragged breathing. Fandral pulls out first and even though he's quite careful, it still makes Loki hiss and grimace. Thor can't imagine just how sore his brother must be feeling; he'll make sure to rub him with some healing oils later.

For now he slowly lifts Loki up and sets him on the bed, leaning down to place a kiss on his forehead. Loki hums sleepily and his eyes flutter closed, looking justifiably exhausted.

Thor turns to his friend, both of them grinning and chuckling a bit awkwardly when their eyes meet.

"Well, that was definitely the best idea you've ever had," Fandral says and just like that the awkwardness disappears, both of them immediately relaxing.

"Aye, I do have some of those from time to time," Thor jokes and Fandral laughs, already climbing off the bed.

"If you ever need me again, you know where to find me," his friend says and Thor rolls his eyes in amusement, shaking his head fondly.

“I hope you already know that you can't speak of this to anyone, right?" Thor asks now more seriously and Fandral nods immediately.

"Of course, my friend! I don't kiss and tell."

Thor raises an unimpressed eyebrow, knowing his friend better than that. "I'm being serious, Fandral. Loki cut Sif's hair for much less than this. Imagine what he'd cut if he were to learn that you're talking about this."

Fandral's eyes go wide at the words and he grimaces probably as he imagines just that, now nodding his head more firmly. "I'll keep my mouth shut."

"Good. Now go. Rest well, my friend," he says and Fandral grins and shoots him a playful wink before exiting his chambers.

Thor turns to Loki, smiling softly as he looks at him; he seems to be content, satisfied.

"This _was_ the best idea you've ever had," Loki says, repeating Fandral's words, and Thor lets out a startled laugh.

"I thought you were sleeping," he says and Loki shrugs, smiling innocently at him. "Aw were you waiting for me to join you, little brother?"

Loki huffs dismissively in reply but doesn't deny it, grabbing Thor's wrist and tugging him closer until he's lying beside him.

Thor indulges him and gathers him in his arms, softly stroking his back and making him purr in contentment. Loki is asleep only seconds later, curled up to Thor's side, as if this was exactly what he was waiting in order to sleep, after all.

It seems that Thor simply knows what his sweet little brother needs, even when Loki doesn't ask for it, and just like now he's always right there to provide it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading💞💞💞


End file.
